Dangerous Intrigue
by japanimation freak
Summary: Naruto hates Sasuke. Sasuke has a strange fascination with Naruto. This traps Naruto in a web of supernatural secrets from which he can't escape. WARNING! boyxboy love, AU, and slight OOC. Discontinued/up for adoption!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I was so sure when I started this story that I would finish it, but yet again writer's block killed that, as well as life getting in the way. I'll be leaving this up anyway, so feel free to read it if you wish. Contact me if you're interested in adopting it. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto ;;

**Prologue: **

**Gym Class**

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey, Naruto! Pass the damn ball already—I'm open!" I vaguely heard Kiba scream as I continued glaring at that black haired bastard, Sasuke Uchiha, who was currently sitting on a set of bleachers at the other side of the field. Before I knew what was happening, I felt myself falling forwards after having the ball wrenched out from under the foot I was leaning on. On the way down, I heard Kiba's exasperated sigh. By the time I landed (with a very painful thump, by the way), I was looking over to see Kiba approaching me, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his snickering. When he reached me, he extended his hand for me to take.

"You know, in soccer, there are three main points of the game—running, passing the ball, and shooting it. You could've at least tried to do one of 'em."

"Maybe I would if that Sasuke bastard stopped showing up here just to distract me!" I shouted back, taking his hand to help heave myself up off the ground. A soft, annoying chuckle came from a good distance away beside me after I stated this. As I turned to face the offender, I was pissed off to see a very smug looking Uchiha. When his coal black eyes locked with mine, I didn't hesitate to let loose my most powerful megawatt glare on his ass. But of course, the guy only gave acknowledgement to this by fixing me with his calm, unblinking stare.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Reluctantly breaking eye contact with my still smirking nemesis, I turned my head to see who had addressed me. I was glad to see none other than my close childhood friend, Hinata Hyuuga, standing rather timidly in front of me. I looked beside me to see Kiba looking like my Aunt Marlow, who wore WAY too much rouge. When I looked back at the dark haired girl, she had raised her unique light lavender eyes to meet my gaze.

"Hey, Hinata! How's it goin'?" I asked, smiling as I lightly ruffled her short-ish hair with my hand, although the bangs on either side of her face were grown longer and reached slightly past her chin.

"E-everything's fine…" she replied as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She twiddled her thumbs as she looked down at her feet.

"Umm…hi, Hinata!" , Kiba squeaked as he continued to inch behind me (was it me, or was Kiba acting really strange today?). He shakily waved to the girl and was rewarded with a shy smile.

After listening to their pointless conversations about weather (boring), school (bleh!), and different flavours of juice (wtf?) for a few minutes, I tuned them out and looked over to a certain bonehead, blue clad, never-smiling Sasuke. For a second, I could've sworn that I saw a certain emotion in his serious gaze- before I could put my finger on what it was however, it was gone with the emotionless expression plastered back on his face. I had a feeling this was one of those times where you could draw out his agitation easily. So, naturally, I taunted him with the one thing that I knew would work on him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kuuuuun!" I squealed in a very high-pitched voice, "where's your not-so-secret stalker, huh? I hardly EVER see you guys apart!" I smiled, satisfied seeing Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. This was the closest that I had ever gotten to seeing the Uchiha grimace in the six months that I had known him. In fact, I would think that's the closest to grimacing he was capable of, and I should know—I had pulled some pretty nasty pranks on the pale figure over the last half a year.

"Naruto! Kiba! ", Both of us abruptly spun around at the sound of that voice… and immediately hid behind Hinata. "When you're done conversing with your little friend, who should head back to her own class, you can do 15 laps around the field. Should you choose not to end your chat immediately, you may do 5 more for every minute you take in order finish", the gym teacher, Orochimaru-sensei exclaimed in his SLIGHTLY menacing tone.

"Yes, sir", we said simultaneously, holding back our groans of protest. While Hinata returned to her gym class, we returned to ours. We jogged in silence around the field together, not daring to speak in fear of being caught. It took all of my willpower, however, to not strangle Sasuke (who was pissing me off by his intense stare that he kept sending my way) whenever we passed by his set of bleachers.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared intently at the blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki as he continued to run beside the other boy, Kiba, who possessed an uncanny resemblance to a dog. I couldn't help but smirk whenever his shockingly blue eyes sent me that trademark murderous glare™ of his.

Ever since I met the loud-mouthed oaf, I found him strangely fascinating. The first time we came face to face with each other was in our science class we had together. When I first saw his stiff, lean form and that hard stare I'd shortly after grown accustomed to, I thought he was just another clone of what a member in a society was expected to be like. It didn't take him long to prove my first impression of him to be completely incorrect.

**Flashback**

"_Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha, a transfer student from Japan, who will be joining us as of today." I glared at something outside of the window I was sitting next to as I felt numerous pairs of eyes turn to stare at me. I had never liked to be in the spotlight, and this definitely counted as unwanted attention. _

_As everyone started to let their attention wander elsewhere, I allowed myself to look toward the front of the classroom. Even though I knew this material already, I could at least **pretend** to pay attention. There wasn't really anything else to do, anyway._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that one rather icy, unblinking glare did not leave me like the others. I turned to face him with an assessing glance before dismissing him with a turn of my head. I didn't have to look to sense the increasingly hostile waves he was sending my way. I lightly smirked inwardly at how easily riled up he could get. _

_After our silent confrontation, I frequently found my eyes traveling towards the direction of my new acquaintance. As the bell sounded, signifying the end of school forty-five minutes later, I grabbed my books and headed out the door. I didn't get very far down the hall before I felt a surprisingly firm grip on my shoulder spin me around to face none other than the Blond Blizzard himself. I gave him a bored expression in reply._

"_Hey, just to let you know, stay away from Sakura. I'm not gonna to let her go out with some jerk like **you** just to be there to pick up the pieces after you break her heart. I know your type, so back off." He snarled as he continued jabbing my chest with his finger. It took me awhile to recognize who he was ranting about. _

"_Oh, you mean the girl with the pink hair that lives down the street from me? The one who came over to my house and gave me 'Welcome to the Neighbourhood' cookies? That Sakura?" I asked in my usual monotone._

"_Yeah, dumbass! **That** Sakura, so lay off!" He replied, fiercely._

"_Hmmm, you know…now that I think of it, she **is** kind of cute, isn't she?" I pretended to ponder, putting my index finger to my pursed lips before smirking at his enraged countenance. "Well, I'd love to stay and see how many colours you can change, but I've got plans. Ja." I said, as I turned around and started walking away. "Oh, and by the way", I glance over my shoulder to face his frozen in place form. "Don't worry about me hitting on her. There's a reason why I like being single." I gave him one last smirk before facing forward and resuming my walk in the other direction._

**End Flashback**

Ever since that meeting, I'd taken a particular enjoyment in pissing the hell out of him when ever I possibly could. I learned his name shortly after on account of him always getting into trouble with the teacher during class.

The only thing about my current situation is that I'm taking gigantic risks by showing interest in him. Not only is it putting him in danger, it's leading him into a situation that he may never be able to get out of.

**Naruto's POV**

"Man, I can't believe you were just standing there…it was so easy to just steal that stupid ball from you…and I was walking." Shikamaru scoffed at me as we were all walking to the change rooms.

"You shouldn't talk, Shikamaru", Shino stated sensibly, "even though you took the ball, their team still managed to take it back and score. Not to mention they beat us by quite a bit as the end result."

"Yeah, and who scored most of those winning goals, anyway?" , I asked defensively, directing the rhetorical question to Shikamaru.

"True, but who also caused most of the fouls?" , Kiba always has to put his two cents in, doesn't he? He always had to be against me in arguments, too!

"Hmph! It wasn't like it was my fault….they were all coming at me with sadistic intent, I swear! It was self-defense!"

"Yyyyyup, and the fact that they were all people who were publicly making fun of you had nothing to do with it."

"What can I say? Coincidental perks!" I grinned cheekily as I watched the others roll their eyes. I checked my watch on impulse to see how much time there was until I had to catch my bus…except for the fact that my watch wasn't there. I smacked myself on the head when I realized I had left it on the bench by the bleachers so it wouldn't distract me during the game.

"What'd you forget this time, Naruto?" , Kiba asked exasperatedly as I groaned in frustration.

"My watch…" I replied, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "Heh, you guys go ahead, I'll just take my time and catch the next bus. Later!"

Before they could reply, I was already walking towards the bench. I was relieved to see Sasuke had decided to vacate the area because, to be perfectly honest, I was in no mood to have another verbal battle.

Just as I reached my destination and finished strapping my portable clock on, I felt that all-too-familiar sensation known as dizziness. The only difference this time was that I also had a strong urge to make like a drunk and hurl. Before I had a chance, however, I blacked out.

'Ja' means, in that situation an equivalent to 'See ya' in Japanese.

Okay, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like how the prologue came out, even though the ending kinda sucked ; . If you liked it, or if you have any pointers and/or suggestions to make the story better, leave a review! I'll be happy to read 'em! But no flames if you can avoid it, please. o.o…


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day From Hell

**Author's Note: When I checked to see the stats to see how successful my story was with you guys, you wouldn't believe how happy I was to find SEVEN reviews! Sadly, I was ecstatic enough to call all my friends and bug the hell out of them…but they're used to it since I usually call them for the simple pleasure of getting on their nerves.  They were just happy that it was for a reason (however simple it may be) that I called them this time. Anyways, I shall stop my rant of appreciation and continue with the story! Whoever reviewed, I left replies at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto ;;**

**Recap:**

Just as I reached my destination and finished strapping my portable clock on, I felt that all-too-familiar sensation known as dizziness. The only difference this time was that I also had a strong urge to make like a drunk and hurl. Before I had a chance, however, I blacked out.

**Chapter 1:**

**Another Day From Hell**

**Naruto's POV **

The next thing I know, I'm blearily waking up to a face so close to mine, it was unidentifiable. Because of that slightly unpleasant surprise, it caused me to immediately sit bolt upright with a loud squawk, hence scaring the shit out of whom I realized a few seconds later to be Iruka-sensei - my former gym teacher and the current school nurse.

I managed to do a quick scan of the room and found myself on a very uncomfortable hospital bed. Exactly opposite of my bed at the other end of the room was a desk with papers strewn all over the top. Iruka was sitting on one of those fun spinny chairs next to me, holding the general area of where his heart was.

After a pause of silence to recover from our on-the-verge-of-stopping hearts, I was the first to calm down enough to say something:

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SO CLOSE! WERE YOU WAITING TO KILL ME AFTER I WOKE UP?" Needless to say, being calm enough to say something didn't really need to be considered as calm. Iruka cleared his throat in his regularly composed manner before rationalizing with my temporarily lost mind.

"If you don't lower your vocal volume, Naruto, I will be forced to make you clean the boys' bathroom situated next to the cafeteria."

That shut me up. You don't EVER want to step into that bathroom, never mind clean it. Everyone avoids those stalls unless it's a complete and utter emergency…usually due to the nasty cafeteria food. Ugh, don't even get me started on the cafeteria food.

"Alright. Now we can discuss exactly why you passed out after school let out." Iruka adopted his 'mess-with-me-and-it'll-be-your-last-breath-because-I'll-go-schyzo-on-your-ass' demeanor™ that you learn to never provoke. The number one rule on what to do if this situation ever occurs is to get the hell away from the so-called 'nurse'. The last time I encountered this expression on account of something I did (I had been throwing things at Sasuke after he said some seriously rude comments about my eating habits and I ended up hitting Iruka on the head with a couple of blunt objects after breaking the sick room's window), I barely got out of it alive. As quickly as I possibly could, I flung myself off the bed and ran for the door that was to the left of my bed which led out to the hallway. Unfortunately, I only made it halfway to freedom before he hooked my arms with his own from behind, preventing another escape from another cause of my unhealthy mental state. A couple minutes of helpless struggling and kicking later (Damn! You never notice how strong someone is unless you really, REALLY wanna get away from them!), I gave up and went limp. He let go of me without warning, letting me flop ungracefully to the clean white floor. I protested my indignation by mumbling incoherently while sitting up and massaging my throbbing shoulders; you'd think he would've been a **little **bit gentler considering his role as a supposedly kind and caring nurse.

"Are you quite done or would you like to try again?" He asked sarcastically/ warningly as he turned to walk back to his chair. I looked at him with a bored expression. "Good choice. Now, tell me the reason you fainted. Have you been working too much overtime again?"

I hunched up my shoulders innocently as a response. We both knew the answer, so I didn't bother saying it. Iruka sighed audibly.

"What am I going to do with you, Naruto…" Iruka started massaging the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm another of his killer migraines yet again caused by my outspoken opinions/debates/sometimes-downright-stupidity. I think its times like these that Iruka really wishes to be in a country without the liberty of having freedom of speech.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? They raised the rent again this month and until I find a cheaper place that isn't infested with diseases and their causes, I'm kind of backed into a corner!" I folded my arms in front of my chest and looked away from him defiantly.

"So why don't you just go and live with Jiraiya again? He **is** your legal guardian after all."

"WHAT? No way! Like I'd go back to living with THAT perverted hermit! He always brings a new girl home every night…well…except for that one time where it turned out to be a guy…heh…that was pretty great." I took a moment to remember his face when he came screaming down the hallway, colourful language careening out of his mouth. Needless to say, he wouldn't let me get to bed before telling me his 'scarring story', though. "But, anyway; I'm not going back. It was enough to live with the guy, but I drew the line when he said we were gonna move…" I looked at Iruka directly in the eye, knowing that he understood. A stressed, yet comforting silence ensued for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Do you promise that you're looking for a new place? And that you'll take it easier once you do?" I quirked the corners of my mouth into a small smile before replying.

"Believe it."

Iruka hesitated before huffing, resignedly. "Alright, but at least **try** to take it easy as much as possible whenever you get the chance. When you feel well enough, you can go home."

"Heh, you should know me enough by now that I shouldn't have to tell you that a little dizzy spell can't stop me!" I exclaimed while hopping up. "I think I proved that when I attempted my escape just now."

"Dizzy spell!", Iruka repeated exasperatedly. He stood up abruptly (making me flinch towards the direction of the door) and dragged his chair over to where his desk was situated on the other side of the room. "You'd better leave before I forget that I'm a nurse again." He sat down heavily, leaning his elbows in front of him on the desk and rubbing his temples in rhythmic circles.

I let a big smile spread across my face. "Heh. Don't worry; I'm three steps ahead of ya!" I stated, jogging lazily to the door. Just as I was about to close the door behind me, I thought of something that didn't add up. I turned back to face my favourite teacher and asked, "Erm…Iruka-sensei…how did you know I had blacked out?" I watched curiously as he stiffened. After a few seconds, he slapped his forehead with an expression of realization plastered on his tan face.

"Oh no! Naruto! I forgot to tell you, but Sasuke brought you in explaining what happened and I…err…asked him to walk you home today." This time, it was my turn to freeze.

I swear, if I had juice in my mouth right then, it would've flown all the way to Ethiopia. My life as I knew it had ended. I turned my more-than-likely disk-shaped eyes to Iruka. He **knew **what was coming to him when I snapped out of my shocked state. He gave me his 'calm down and think logically' hand motions as I adopted my homicidal aura. Not only had Iruka - the closest thing to a dad that I ever known - **betray** me, he also had to leave me in the care of…of…**HIM! **Why was Sasuke even there when it happened? Didn't he go home! I felt like smoke was going to start billowing out of my ears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I wasn't going to let you walk home alone after what had just occurred! You know it's-"

Maybe Iruka's head would look best mounted on my wall? Or perhaps as a decoration for my knocker on the door…

"-plus, he's been waiting patiently for you for an hour now!"

He finally realized this wasn't helping his case, so he started pushing me hurriedly out of the room. "Umm...well, uh…have a good weekend, Naruto! I hope everything goes well for you! I'd like to talk more but I have lots of work to do and…umm, yeah. BYE!" He closed the door hurriedly as he saw me lunging forward, earning myself a very sore nose. I made sure he would hear every curse I knew as I stomped out of the building.

When I got outside of the school, I saw none other than my arch nemesis standing before me; and from the smirk that's plastered on his smug face, I could tell he knew what kind of a mood I was in (maybe he heard my swearing?). I glared at him, warning him he couldn't push me without getting brutally pushed back.

"Go home." I gritted my teeth as I fought not to strangle the asshole.

"Can't; nurse said to take you home, so I will." His smirk never faltered for a second. I fought to keep my hands at my sides.

"He's not a nurse! He's a sadist for leaving me with you! A SADIST!" I started flailing my arms in order to express my obvious discontent. I turned to him and started to jab my index finger in front of his face repeatedly. "You! GO HOME!"

He crossed his arms in front of him, standing in his normal bored pose and staring at me defiantly. It looked like he wasn't planning on leaving. I huffed, frustrated, but started walking. Sasuke waited until I was halfway down the entrance steps before following after me. It didn't take him long to fall into step beside me.

"Fine. But NO TALKING." I stated, turning to give him another warning look. It was then that I noticed how tall he was. The top of my head only reached the height of the tip of his ear. Why'd **he** have to so tall! In response to my statement, the only answer he gave in reply was a small shrug, his expression once again blank. I returned my gaze to the path in font of me just as we were leaving the school parking lot and walking towards the bus stop.

How can someone have such a blank expression? I don't really see it that often since he usually has a smirk on his face whenever we make eye contact, but it's still kind of…disconcerting. I mean…I can't keep my face blank even if I tried! I might be able to mask my emotions, but never in that way.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at our destination - and if it wasn't only a two minute walk, I wouldn't have believed it. I walked over to where they posted the bus schedule, looking for when the next one was due to come by. I looked down at my watch. 4:18 pm. Joy. About twenty minutes before the next one would arrive; and they're usually always late to top it off. Like it didn't take long enough to get home since I live on the outskirts of the city near the downtown area. I groaned as I sat on the bench Sasuke was standing next to…

Aha! This could be a good thing after all!

"Damn! The next bus doesn't come for another twenty-five minutes – plus the other forty that it takes for me to get off at my stop, added onto the fifteen minutes it takes to get to my house. Since this arrangement is probably inconvenient for the both of us, how about you leave and save us both the trouble?" I turned to face the pale figure, trying to send him vibes that said 'GO HOME' to emphasize my hopefully obvious hints.

I watched warily as Sasuke got up from leaning against the bus sign, which he had migrated to while I was stating my reasoning. He started walking opposite the direction of the school, not giving away any sign of coming back. As soon as he turned the corner, I let myself slump against the back of the bench, letting out a sigh of relief. Just as I was inwardly celebrating on my achieved victory, that stupid SOB came strolling back around the corner, a newspaper in hand. When he reached the stop, he casually sat down next to me, opened up the newspaper and adjusted himself into a comfortable position. As I continued to glare sideways at him, I managed to see a tiny smirk form on his lips before he concealed his face behind the mask of gray paper.

I was so I angry I was speechless. He had done it on purpose! Before I could stop myself, I had let out the first words that had come to my mind-

"You suck!"

…

…

…Oh shit. Out of all the biting comments I could've lashed at him, I just had to say the dumbest comeback ever known to existence.

Not two seconds after my witty little exclamation, I saw Sasuke's body momentarily puff up a bit before letting out an audible snort as he continued to hold the paper to cover his face. I felt my face grow hot as I spluttered, trying desperately to regain my composure. It didn't work.

This was going to be one loooong ride home.

**Author's Note: Alright! Second chapter is finished! Okay, I'm more than a little disappointed ay how the beginning turned out, but I think it got better as it went on. Again, if you like the story or have some suggestions to make it better, feel free to R&R. :P Warning to you all who's reading, it's going to take me a bit longer to update the next chapter since the next few months are going to be pretty hectic for me. Sorry for the inconvenience! ;**

**tea- Thanks for your comment! I'm trying my best, so I'm glad that it caught some interest. **

**InfynitiStar- I'm glad you like it! And yeah, I'm going as an exchange student. I'm really excited about it, although it probably won't hit me that I'm actually going until I start packing :P Thanks for the tips on the water and shampoo, I'll keep them in mind! nodnod**

**Peregrinate- I'm happy you didn't find my story to be disappointing, lol. I don't think your beginnings are bad at all! I'm not good with tragedy stories though; bad experiences with awful endings. ; But I read the first bit and it was really interesting; I would've never thought of doing that for a beginning! (this is a good thing :P) **

**clueless- I'm glad you're intrigued **

**SpottedShadow2947- Thanks for the review! I hope you found Sasuke to your liking in this chapter, too:P **

**KyokoKat- I appreciate your suggestion! I actually wasn't sure if I was going to put Sasuke in this chapter until you made it. I guess it would've been a bit slow if we didn't get some sasuxnaru going pretty soon. You also help solidify my decision in putting in the scene with Nurse Iruka XD.**

**Failing Mentality- The last sentence form Sasuke's POV was supposed to heighten the suspense, lol. The last question has been answered in this chapter, though! I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate all of them and I hope you liked this chapter as well! Next chapter is coming, just maybe not right away! ;**


	3. Chapter 2: Forgetful

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure if I should have mentioned this, but Sasuke will be of the supernatural in this. It's hopefully not overused, however. (sweatdrop) But just warning you, most of this story isn't planned! So if you want something to happen, tell me and I'll see if it will work! Okay, on with the story! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap:** Not two seconds after my witty little exclamation, I saw Sasuke's body momentarily puff up a bit before letting out an audible snort as he continued to hold the paper to cover his face. I felt my face grow hot as I spluttered, trying desperately to regain my composure. It didn't work.

This was going to be one loooong ride home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2:**

**Forgetful**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Sasuke's Pov-**

I buried my face deeper into the newspaper as I ran through my head what had just happened. I honestly couldn't quite grasp what I had allowed myself to do. It's not like it was even funny!

It was, unfortunately, one of those moments when something you least expect happens, causing you to automatically act out in such a way that you would normally never do. It had been a while since this happened to me. I had actually forgotten I was capable of having them.

"Why were you at the school? I thought you had gone home."

I looked over to the boy sitting beside me, putting down the newspaper in the process. Naruto looked back, refusing to turn away until he was given an answer. I couldn't tell him the truth, though. I would never hear the end of it from him. I shuddered inwardly at the disastrous scenario I had managed to narrowly avoid.

"I dropped something on the bleachers and I was heading back to pick it up."

He continued to stare at me for a few seconds, trying to see past my empty expression that I had perfected when I was little. My eyes, however, were not cooperating with the mask I was trying to put in place. I sensed myself involuntarily shift my vision to Naruto's slightly...frowning mouth. Even when he isn't talking, I find myself staring at them, transfixed.

After a couple of seconds, I managed to recover myself enough to tear my gaze away and regain my composure. Hopefully...he didn't notice.

He turned away with a dismissive 'whatever' a short time later before slumping on the bench, folding his arms across his chest and relaxing his legs in the classic casual position.

Thank God for his larger-than-substantial attention complex.

I watched silently as I saw the bus roll to a stop in front of us a few minutes later. Naruto was quick to jump up and run for the door. I followed at a slower pace. That baka was fast enough for the both of us, anyway.

I climbed up the steps shortly after the hyperactive idiot.

"Ooohh SHIIIITT!" I looked up to find Naruto grabbing his hair in a stressed manner, looking at the bus driver in what I could only describe as panic.

"What's wrong, now?" Honestly, I never thought I could ever meet someone as absentminded as him.

"Gah! Be right back!" Before I knew what was happening, he had pushed me out of the way, and was halfway off the bus before my hand reflexively grabbed the back of his shirt collar, forcing him to stop his mad dash of destruction. I sighed in exasperation as he tried to unhook my fingers from around his t-shirt's neckline.

"Let me go! I have to go back to the school!"

"Why?"

He stopped struggling and turned his head so he could look at me over his shoulder. He gave a sheepish smile and started rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment...

Here we go again.

"I kind of forgot my wallet in my backpack, which I forgot in my locker, which I forgot to go to before I left..." I raised one of my eye-brows, giving him the 'you-are-such-an-idiot' look that can piss him off like nothing else.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're forgetful?"

"Oh, shut up! Now let me go, before I bite your fingers off."

"Normally, people can't turn their heads at such an angle."

"Just let me go, teme!"

I released my grip form his shirt with no futher argument. Just as he jumped off the bus, however, I tripped him, causing him to sprawl out on the patch of grass that was conveniently situated at the bus pick-up area.

"Don't bother going back to the school. I'll pay." Naruto picked himself up, revealing a rather interesting shade of red that was currently occupying his face.

"I can pay for myself, asshole! It won't take long to just go back!"

"When is the next bus coming?" I asked nonchalantly. I watched him falter as he glared at me, evidently thinking of what he should do.

"Hey, you guys getting on or what? I have a schedule to keep, ya know!" I looked over to see the bus driver give us an agitated expression.

Naruto snapped his gaze to the afformentioned citizen."Oh, who cares? It's not like the bus is ever on time, anyway! You were already five minutes late when you got here!" He spat back, obviously a bit on edge.

"Which is the more reason to hurry up, so either get on or take a hike!"

The blonde hesitated a moment longer before reluctantly replying.

"Fine, we're on." I allowed a smirk to dawn on my face as I watched Naruto step on the bus, once again shooting venom at me from his eyes.

I took some change out of my left side pocket and put it in the slot before sitting down a row in front of the back seats. My temporary charge had seated himself third row from the front directly in front of me with only his back visible. It was obvious he didn't feel like chatting.

Not one to be a conversation starter, I simply sat back in my seat and took out my mp3 player from my right side pocket. I switched to the file labeled 'Thousand Foot Krutch' and placed the headphones on my head, one after the other. I soon heard the familiar tune of 'Step to Me' as the notes and words continued to flow from my headset. My left elbow had found a comforteable position resting on my right arm, which was currently draped across my stomach. My left hand had cupped my mouth as I let my legs go lax. I looked out the window, letting my mind go completely blank.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update! My schedule has been really busy and will probably continue as is for the rest of my time in Japan. I'll try to update, but it's almost guarenteed that it will be a seriously long wait in between. This isn't the best chapter (or longest), as you can probably guess, but it'll get better(...and longer)! Oh, and by the way, I love the the band 'Thousand Foot Krutch' and they sound like something Sasuke would listen to for me. Well, maybe that's just me who would think that...o.o; But anyways, I still appreciate everyone's reviews and I'm happy people are enjoying the story so far! **

**Chibi Strawberry:****I know what you mean! I do the same thing when that happens! XD And notice that whenever you do that, they're usually too stunned to reply :P So we win!**

**Failing Mentality:**** ...Maybe (shifty eyes) :P**

**GenX-Revolution:**** I have done what you asked! (bows)...even if it was a little late...O.o**

**SpottedShadow2947:**** If Sasuke didn't have a Naruto to pick on, he wouldn't be Sasuke! XD**

**Dark Iasha:****Thanks for the compliment! And as for your question, I think you'll find out next chapter! And if not, it'll most likely be in the one after that. (nods)**

**InfynitiStar:**** Thanks for pointing that out! I guess I just wasn't paying attention at the time (has a very short attention span o.o;). I'll be sure to fix it when I have time. For now, I'm just studying for tests, trying to update this story whenever I'm allowed on the computer (I'm usually only allowed on enough time to check my e-mail, but sometimes I manage to sneak on for a bit :P). I've also been busy with exploring! I'm in Japan! I'm NOT staying home on weekends if I can help it. XD**

**red-headed psychopaths wanted:**** Thanks for reviewing, and here's the update! D**


End file.
